Ice Spear
Harnessing the freezing might of the far North, the caster conjures a lance of razor sharp ice crystal, and launches it at a target. The Ice Spear pierces armor and flesh alike, rocketing towards an enemy and exploding in a blast of deadly rime. The blast will freeze the blood of its target, locking them in place for a substantial duration. Enemies pierced by the spear take significant damage, but will avoid the paralysis of the main explosion. Skill Functions and Interactions Increased Chill Duration: Chill effects caused by either form will last longer than they normally would for the given damage value. Multiple Stages: This spell has two forms. The first form has 100% natural piercing. Once the projectile reaches a preset distance from the caster, it will instantly change to its second form. The second form will not pierce enemies without modification, but has a 600% increased chance to critically strike. Ice Spear will do full spell damage to monsters hit in either form. Projectile Speed: will not affect the distance at which the spell changes to its second form, but will increase Ice Spear's travel speed. Piercing: Increased Chance to Pierce will not affect the first form, but can cause the second form to pierce enemies while still retaining its critical chance bonus. Gem Leveling }} |- ! 1 | 4 || 16 || 6 || 6–9 || 40% || 841 |- ! 2 | 6 || 20 || 7 || 7–10 || 42% || 3,099 |- ! 3 | 9 || 27 || 8 || 9–13 || 44% || 7,433 |- ! 4 | 12 || 33 || 10 || 11–17 || 46% || 15,249 |- ! 5 | 15 || 39 || 12 || 13–20 || 48% || 41,517 |- ! 6 | 19 || 48 || 14 || 17–26 || 50% || 81,983 |- ! 7 | 23 || 56 || 16 || 22–33 || 52% || 199,180 |- ! 8 | 28 || 67 || 18 || 28–43 || 54% || 604,431 |- ! 9 | 33 || 77 || 21 || 36–54 || 56% || 631,832 |- ! 10 | 39 || 90 || 24 || 48–72 || 58% || 959,669 |- ! 11 | 43 || 98 || 26 || 57–86 || 60% || 1,426,490 |- ! 12 | 46 || 104 || 28 || 65–98 || 62% || 2,737,323 |- ! 13 | 49 || 111 || 30 || 74–111 || 64% || 3,289,072 |- ! 14 | 52 || 117 || 31 || 84–126 || 66% || 3,351,223 |- ! 15 | 55 || 123 || 32 || 95–142 || 68% || 9,936,192 |- ! 16 | 58 || 130 || 33 || 107–160 || 70% || 21,346,246 |- ! 17 | 61 || 136 || 33 || 120–180 || 72% || 50,693,883 |- ! 18 | 64 || 142 || 34 || 135–202 || 74% || 90,050,361 |- ! 19 | 66 || 146 || 34 || 145–218 || 76% || 147,034,294 |- ! 20 | 68 || 151 || 35 || 157–235 || 78% || |- ! 21 | || || || – || || |- ! 22 | || || || – || || |- ! 23 | || || || – || || |} Gem Quality 每1%品質增加3%拋射物速度 Version History | align=center|0.9.5g || * Reduced the critical strike chance. |- | align=center|0.9.4c || * Set the default critical strike chance of Ice Spear (8%). |- | align=center|0.9.3c || * Increased damage by 5%. |- | align=center|0.9.3 || * Ice Spear now uses an increased Critical Strike chance to achieve the damage bonus and freeze when in its armed state. |- | align=center|0.9.2 || * Increased the damage. |- | align=center|0.9.1 || * Updated effect for Ice Spear. |} Category:Intelligence skills Category:Spells Category:Projectile skills